Vacances Mouvementées
by Hisokaren
Summary: Qui ne rêve pas de passer quelques jours de vacances à Hawaï ? C’est la question que se posait Harry jusqu’à ce qu’il y retrouve un ancien camarade blond qu’il détestait... héhéhé, maintenant son petit esprit sera tout embrouillé n.n...OS HPDM


_Auteuse _: Mowa ! n.n...

_Base _: Harry Potter

_Titre _: Vacances Mouvementées

_Genre _: Yaoï ! **SLASH DONC PAS D'HOMOPHOBES **! Relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, donc si ça ne vous plait pas ! Chaobye !

_Rating _: **T** (bah oui je m'essaye à tous les styles maintenant U.u'''')

_Couple _: Harry-Dray (comme pour changer n.n...)

_Disclaimer _: Pas à moi mais à JKR. Voilà bien une chose qui ne changeras pas lol n.n...

_Statu _: **OS** (trèèèès long)

_Résumé _: Qui ne rêve pas de passer quelques jours de vacances à Hawaï ? C'est la question que se posait Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il y retrouve un ancien camarade blond qu'il détestait... héhéhé, maintenant son petit esprit sera tout embrouillé n.n...

_Note _: Bon alors ! **C'est une fiction qui m'est venue d'un coup alors que je tripais avec des potes**. On avait passé la journée à regarder des Walt Disney et autre joie de ce monde tout en astiquant de la bière, des chocolats (les Ferrero Rocher sont les meilleurs miam !) et en écoutant des chansons de Noël. On s'est maté « Le signe et la Princesse » et puis on a commencé à délirer sur les voyages et tout... et c'est la que l'inspiration m'est venue ! Donc voilà le fruit d'une journée passée à déconner (journée qui n'est pas encore finie d'ailleurs) pour fêter l'après-noël mdr ! En plus je viens de finir un super bouquin (Solo) et je m'en suis inspiré pour un souvenir... vous verrez bien lequel lol n.n... **J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Au fait... c'est AU ! Donc pas de magie ici n.n... **

**C'est une fic que j'ai voulu vous poster pour Noël mais bon, le site a censuré ma note « Malpoli » (ce qui est normal soi dit en passant) et j'ai été interdite de publication pendant un certain temps (la poisse). Donc, même si Noël est loin et que nous sommes en 2006 ce n'est pas grave ! Je la poste quand même ! En passant : BONNE ANNEE !**

Et bonne lecture !

**VACANCES MOUVEMENTEES**

Depuis le balcon, j'avais suivi des yeux son trajet. Elle était magnifique. Elle portait une robe de soie miel qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses longues boucles de brunes qui descendaient en cascade le long de son dos. Sa démarche était parfaite, tout comme son visage, son sourire, sa poitrine, sa taille, ses hanches et ses jambes. Lui, il était sur sa moto dans le parking et il l'attendait. Il était blond. Il portait un T-shirt blanc et un pantalon aussi noir que sa monture. Il était finement musclé et ses vêtements moulaient à la perfection son corps élancé.

Maintenant, je le voyais courir vers elle, pour se jeter dans ses bras et l'enlacer tendrement. De là-haut, je l'entendais. Il la berçait et jouait avec son oreille lui chuchotant : « _Ton oreille est fraîche et nacrée comme les clés d'une guitare. _» Ce qui me fit sourire, ça me rappelait quelque chose. Bref ! Il était certes mignon, mais n'avait apparemment pas beaucoup d'imagination en ce qui concerne les mots tendres. Puis, juste au moment où ils allaient se «bécoter », j'ai éternué et lorsque j'ai regardé dans la rue, le couple n'était déjà plus là.

« Mince ! J'ai raté le meilleur moment ! »

J'ai patienté quelques minutes, mais ils avaient définitivement disparu. Dommage... c'était un couple vraiment magnifique et très bien assortit. Aussi bien que les clés d'une guitare. (ndla : mdr...)

Mon frère me rappela à l'ordre :

« Harry ! Arête de mater tu veux. Et viens plutôt par ici, il y a dans le salon quelqu'un qui veut te voir ! »

Je m'avançais donc. Et là, stupeur ! Le couple que je matais, il n'y avait même pas quelques minutes, était dans le salon de notre chambre d'hôtel, assis sur le divan. J'ai rougi ne sachant pas vraiment où me mettre.

« Hey Potter ! Ca faisait un bail ! me salua le blond. »

Lui, avait l'air très à l'aise et décontracté ; moi, par contre, je n'arrivais pas à placer un seul mot. Je ne sais pas si j'étais plus gêné que surpris. C'est vrai quoi ! Imaginez un peu : le mec que vous matiez en train de faire des mamours à sa copine… Assis sur votre divan et vous saluant comme si de rien était. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il avait l'air de me connaître et moi pas.

Tout à coup il se leva et se dirigea vers moi. Qu'allait-il faire ?

« Et bien, tu ne me reconnais donc pas ? … C'est moi ! Draco Malfoy ! Tu te souviens ? … A l'école primaire ! Ton frère et moi étions les meilleurs amis du monde et puis mes parents ont déménagé et nous avions du quitter la ville ! »

« Dra... Draco Malfoy … Oui ! Ca y est, je me rappelle maintenant ! »

C'est vrai. Je m'en souvenais. Blaise et lui étaient les terreurs de la ville ; papa me disait souvent que leurs réputations avaient dû atteindre le fin fond de l'univers. Ils rendaient leur maîtresse d'école folle de rage. La pauvre McGonagall s'arrachait presque tous les jours des cheveux par leur faute au sens figuré tu terme bien entendu. D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas qu'elle qu'ils rendaient folle.

« Oui, je me souviens bien de toi. Un jour, mon frère et toi aviez mis des crapauds dans mon lit et je n'ai plus osé entrer dans ma chambre pendant un mois. Pourtant vous saviez que j'avais la phobie de ces bestioles. Mais, ça ne vous avait pas empêché de me faire cette farce aussi stupide que vous ! »

Oui. Ce mec me rendait fou à l'époque... Je le détestais. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu oublier un crétin pareil ?

« Tu es exorcisée alors, demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil moqueur. »

« Abruti, répliquais-je agacé. »

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu nous en veux encore pour cette petite blague ! Et puis, c'est du passé maintenant, et nous avons tous changés. Mais, toi, par contre tu es toujours aussi gamin qu'avant. Fit-il tout en souriant. »

Ca m'avait mis hors de moi. Une petite blague ? Mais de qui se moquait-il ? Après cette expérience j'ai été obligé de me farcir deux mois de psychologue avec cette folle de Trelawney ! Pour un enfant de cinq ans qui a une phobie quelconque, être projeté de cette manière face à sa peur est plus que traumatisant. C'était horrible et j'ai fait des cauchemars atroces !

A côté de moi j'ai senti mon frère se tendre... il savait par quoi j'étais passé et avait parfaitement compris que Malfoy avait fait une terrible erreur en me traitant de gamin.

« Une petite blague hein ? Espèce de connard ! »

« Wow... mais c'est qu'il a pris de l'assurance le Potty, s'exclama Draco. »

« Drake ça suffit, lui intima mon frère. Harry calme-toi. Tu sais bien comment il est... »

« Oui, un petit con prétentieux, crachais-je avant de tourner les talons. »

Sans me préoccupé des protestations de mon frère, je suis parti, furieux et enragé. Il fallait que je me calme et surtout que je m'ordonne de ne pas tuer ce blondinet peroxydé. J'entendais derrière moi les appels de Malfoy et de mon frangin, mais je ne me retournais pas. Je suis sorti de l'hôtel en courant et suis allé me réfugier à la plage, sur la jetée.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Une heure plus tard, après m'être un peu apaisé, j'ai repensé à Draco et à cette fille qui l'accompagnait. D'ailleurs je n'avais même plus du tout pensé à elle, jusqu'à maintenant. Je me demandais comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait sortir avec un mec aussi immature et crétin.

Soudain, une voix me sortis des nuages. Je me suis retourné.

« Tu sais, il ne faut pas en vouloir à Drake. Il ne pensait pas à mal tout à l'heure. »

C'était, elle. La petite amie de Malfoy était debout devant moi et me souriait. Pas d'un sourire narquois, mais plutôt tendre et amical.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

« Oui. »

J'étais surpris et ne savais pas du tout ce qu'elle faisait ici. Et surtout je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me retrouve. Ce fut elle qui parla la première.

« Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous présenter tout à l'heure. Je m'appelle Hermione. Hermione Granger. »

J'ai rougi. J'avais complètement oublié la politesse... mais il y avait de quoi !

« Moi, c'est Harry Potter. »

« Je sais, répondit-elle. Blaise et Drake te cherchent partout et je crois qu'ils sont très inquiets. »

« Je m'en fous ! Ils n'ont qu'à me chercher autant qu'ils le veulent, je n'ai pas envie de les voir. Ai-je dit d'un ton méprisant. »

Elle m'a souri et s'est levée. Elle avait le visage tourné vers l'horizon et ses cheveux flottaient somptueusement au vent ; on aurait dit des filins de bronze ainsi exposé à la lumière du soleil. Si j'avais été une fille, j'aurais facilement joué le rôle de l'abeille. Je ne suis pas bien grand, plus petit que Draco je crois. J'ai d'indisciplinés cheveux de jais, des yeux d'un vert profond (mon frère me dit souvent qu'ils ressemblent à des émeraudes, mais j'ai du mal à le croire) et des lunettes. Elle est parfaitement proportionnée et moi... et bien moi, je suis un peu maigre. Je fais beaucoup de sport et souvent les filles et les garçons me trouvent adorable et sexy mais je n'arrive pas à déceler quelque chose de beau en moi. Bref !

« Il est magnifique, tu ne trouve pas ? demanda Hermione me sortant de mes pensées. »

« Quoi ? »

« Le coucher du soleil… Chez moi, à New York nous n'en voyons que très rarement, pour tout dire, pratiquement jamais. Nous sommes toujours trop occupés ailleurs, et nous ne prenons jamais le temps de nous reposer, et de regarder le coucher du soleil. »

« À Londres non plus le soleil n'est pas toujours au rendez-vous. Mais tu as raison, je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi beau. Blaise et moi avons décidé de passer nos vacances, ici, parce qu'il doit bientôt partir à la faculté de Boston. Il va beaucoup me manquer. »

« Draco m'a dit que Blaise et toi étiez demi-frères ? »

« Oui. Quand j'étais encore petit les parents de Blaise sont morts dans un accident d'avion. Alors du coup, mes parents qui ne pouvaient plus avoir d'enfants ont décidé de l'adopter. De toute façon, ils étaient les parrains respectifs de Blaise. Mais mon père a refusé qu'il porte le nom des Potter... il avait beaucoup de trop de respect pour ses défunts amis. »

« Je vois. »

À ce moment-là, un couple passa près de nous et nous salua. Ce qui me rappela une chose.

« Excuse-moi Hermione. Euh ! … Je ne voudrais pas sembler indiscret et tu peux ne pas me répondre même… Mais c'est que tout à l'heure, avant que vous ne montiez, je vous ai vu Draco et toi dans la rue en train de… Enfin tu vois, et je me demandais comment… »

« Comment Drake et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés ? »

« Pas exactement, en fait... je voulais surtout savoir comment... »

« Comment je fais pour le supporter, ajouta-t-elle en riant. »

J'ai toussoté un peu embarrassé et j'ai souri. Mais son visage redevint presque immédiatement sérieux et soudain elle avait l'air triste et désemparé.

« C'est une histoire assez compliquée en fait, murmura-t-elle. »

« Je vois... tu ne veux pas m'en parler n'est-ce pas ?»

« Ce n'est pas ça... Écoutes ne te retourne pas, mais à quelques mètres derrière toi il y a deux hommes ; ce sont mes gardes du corps. Et ils nous surveillent depuis tout à l'heure. Marmonna-t-elle. »

« Hein ? C'est quoi ces gorilles et pourquoi il te surveille ? »

« Je vais tout t'expliquer ! Mais pas ici ! Alors il faut que nous rentrions, et puis les garçons doivent nous attendre. »

Elle me prit par le bras et nous sommes rentrés. Tout le long du chemin, je n'ai pas arrêté de repenser à ce que m'avait dit Hermione.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Dès que nous sommes arrivés, Blaise s'est jeté dans mes bras et m'a serré si fort que j'ai cru qu'il voulait m'étouffer !

« Où étais-tu ? Nous étions morts d'inquiétude. Ne me refait plus jamais ce coup-là. Ça fait plus de trois heures que nous vous attendons. »

Le regard anxieux de Blaise avait fait place à de la colère.

« Ne t'en fait pas, il n'était pas bien loin. À un patté seulement de l'hôtel. Rassura Hermione. »

« Je suis désolé, mais ne me blâme surtout pas pour ce que j'ai fait. J'avais simplement besoin d'air. »

Et là pour me faire pardonner, j'ai pris mon frère dans mes bras.

« Et si vous restiez ce soir à l'hôtel ? Proposa Blaise à Draco et Hermione. De toute façon, il y a bien assez de place pour nous tous, dans cette chambre. Nous commanderons à manger à la réception, et puis nous regarderons la télé, il y a « Le Masque de Zorro » ce soir, avec Antonio Banderas et Catherine Zetha Jones. Ce qu'elle peut-être canon ! »

Les deux amoureux acceptèrent avec joie. De mon côté, je ne sais plus si j'étais plus énervé contre mon frère parce qu'il avait invité Draco à dormir avec nous ou contre Draco, parce qu'il restait. Bref ! J'ai mis tous cela de côté, et suis allé prendre une bonne douche chaude, afin de me rafraîchir les idées.

Lorsque je suis sorti de la salle de bain, Blaise et les autres étaient assis sur le tapis du salon et jouaient aux cartes. Ils m'ont invité, mais j'ai refusé et suis allé me réfugier sur la terrasse. Je me suis assis sur le fauteuil- balançoire et je me suis mis à rêver. Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles et ça m'a rappelé la première fois que je suis sortie avec un garçon. J'ai alors repensé à mon ex-petit ami. Du jour où j'avais décidé de le larguer.

Au début, Seamus m'avait aimé. Mais j'ai compris rapidement que c'était pour la couleur de mes yeux, identique à celle de sa guitare. _(**ndla** : j'ai un pote qui à une guitare vert émeraude avec des reflets bleu métallique et elle est vraiment magnifique... lui aussi d'ailleurs hem... bref ! U.u'''')_ Il était maniaque, complètement fou d'elle. À chaque instant, à cause de sa guitare, il me faisait souffrir de jalousie. Il la caressait toujours et elle, en effet ronronnait comme une chatte.

Moi je disais : «_J'ai l'impression que tu aimes plus ta guitare que moi, et que tu me fais tenir la chandelle pendant que tu la caresse. Tu es fou et tu vas me rendre dingue. Tu me donnes une marionnette pour rivale, tu te prends pour son petit ami à elle et pas à moi ! En plus, tu ne m'as jamais rien offert, alors qu'à elle, tu lui offres un étui qui coûte les yeux de la tête, et que tu ne lui mets jamais. _»

Et il m'avait répondu ce qu'il ne fallait pas répondre ; là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. « _Je ne lui mets jamais cet étui parce qu'elle me dit qu'elle étouffe et que ça délabre son bois si pur. De plus, pour ton anniversaire, je t'ai offert une bague, mais, depuis, ma guitare est jalouse de toi. Quand tu es là, je la délaisse, je ne joue plus, elle s'ankylose. Souviens-toi qu'elle s'est vengée. Le jour où je t'ai offert la bague, elle m'a cassé l'ongle du pouce._ »

Là, je n'ai plus pu en supporter davantage. Il était réellement devenu marteau ! Il fallait faire quelque chose, sinon il allait sombrer dans la folie. Quoi qu'il avait déjà les deux pieds dedans, et encore, si ce n'était pas presque tout son corps ! J'ai pris sa guitare et je l'ai balancé du haut de son appartement. Il était horrifié, comme si le plus précieux objet de la terre venait de disparaître. Et, je lui ai dit : « _Nous verrons bien qui de nous deux tu préfères ! _» Alors, je l'ai plaqué à terre, je suis monté sur lui et je l'ai embrassé à pleine bouche, comme jamais je ne l'avais embrassé, avant. Lorsqu'il a repris ses esprits, il n'avait plus du tout l'air de penser à sa guitare. Il voulait m'embrasser encore une fois, mais, je l'ai repoussé en déclarant : « _Si tu m'avais écouté depuis le début, j'aurais pu t'en donner plus. Mais, tu as préféré ta stupide guitare ; au moins, maintenant tu sauras ce que tu as manqué ! Adieu Seamus ! _» Et puis, je suis sorti.

« Ah ! Ça fait quand même du bien de se rappeler les bons souvenirs. Dis-je en souriant. »

Bon ! Maintenant, de l'eau a passé sous les ponts. Seamus et moi sommes devenu les meilleurs amis du monde ! Il m'a remercié de l'avoir débarrassé de l'emprise de sa guitare. Oh ! Bien sûr il joue toujours, mais avec une nouvelle guitare, et à présent, il s'occupe bien mieux des filles ou des garçons avec qui il sort.

« Tu parles tout seul maintenant ? »

« Argh ! »

J'ai sursauté. C'était Draco. Il s'assit près de moi.

« Tu sais, Harry, dit-il d'un ton hésitant. Je… Je suis dés… Enfin, je trouve que tu as changé. Tu es un jeune homme superbe et très séduisant. Le vilain petit canard s'est transformé en cygne. »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? Et puis, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à me disputer avec toi maintenant, d'autant plus que je n'ai pas envie de t'adresser la parole ! Alors, laisse-moi tranquille, veux-tu ? Lui ai-je répondu d'un ton dédaigneux. »

« Je t'ai juste fais un compliment ! Et puis, j'ai un truc important à te dire. Alors, écoutes-moi, s'il te plaît ! »

Il paraissait sincère, alors je l'ai regardé et lui ait dit d'abréger.

« Harry, tu sais quand je t'ai dit que tu étais un gamin, je ne voulais pas te vexer. Donc, je m'excuse ! Je suis vraiment désolé, si je t'ai blessé et puis, je suis également désolé, pour toutes les farces que je t'ai faites, quand nous étions plus jeunes. Dis-moi que tu acceptes mes excuses ! Parce que j'ai changé, tu peux me croire, je ne suis plus le petit garçon immature que j'étais avant. »

J'ai pris une minute de silence avant de lui répondre.

« J'accepte tes excuses. »

« Je suis sérieux, Harry, dit-il sévèrement. »

« Mais moi aussi. Tu m'as vraiment blessé tout à l'heure. Mais je veux bien te croire quand tu me dis que tu es désolé. Cela dit pour le changement, je n'en suis pas encore persuadé. Tout ce que tu m'as fait quand j'étais petit, toutes les humiliations que j'ai dû subir, tu te rends bien compte que ce sont des choses qui ne s'oublient pas du jour au lendemain. »

« Oui. J'en suis conscient et j'en suis désolé. »

« S'excuser ne suffit pas ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, ça m'a profondément marqué, tu comprends ! Ce n'est pas que je t'en veuille encore, tu as raison quand tu dis que c'est du passé, mais le fait est que je n'arrive pas à oublier. Et tout à l'heure, tu as réveillé toutes ces douleurs en moi. »

Sur ces mots, je me suis levé et j'ai rejoint mon frère et Hermione qui étaient en train de servir le dîner. Draco, nous rejoignit également. Et le plus étrange c'est que pendant toute la soirée, nos regards n'ont cessé de se croiser, ce qui me mettait assez mal à l'aise.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, nous passâmes la journée tous ensemble, et les événements de la veille semblaient avoirs été oubliés. Ce qui ne gêna personne. Nous avons d'abord pris le petit-déjeuner au restaurant de l'hôtel, puis Blaise proposa d'aller à la plage et d'essayer les différents sports nautiques qui nous étaient proposés. Blaise et Draco choisirent de faire de la planche à voile tandis qu'Hermione et moi avions décidés de faire un peu de «bronzette». Hey ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un garçon que je n'aime pas bronzer...

J'aime beaucoup avoir la peau mâte... paraît-il que ça me donne un côté félin. M'enfin, ça c'est Sirius, mon parrain, qui me le dit.

Après une super matinée, Draco nous à tous invité à déjeuner dans un petit restaurant en bord de plage, où nous n'avons mangé, que des plats locaux traditionnels : Papaye, Banane, Coco, du poisson cru et plein d'autres bonnes choses dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom. C'était absolument fabuleux ! Puis après un succulent repas, Hermione m'a entraîné faire du lèche-vitrines, pendant que les deux autres loustics, eux, étaient allés apprendre à faire de la pirogue.

Nous nous sommes donné rendez-vous à six heures devant le restaurant de l'hôtel.

J'étais en train de sortir de la boutique de parfums, quand j'ai bousculé quelqu'un. En le cognant, j'ai maladroitement renversé son café sur lui. C'était un mec. Un grand roux. Plutôt mignon je dois dire.

« Oh ! Pardon ! Excusez-moi ! »

Il s'est retourné et au lieu de me faire des reproches, il m'a souri et a dit :

« Ce n'est pas bien grave ! C'est un T-shirt que ma mère a acheté et pour tout vous dire, je n'attendais qu'une occasion pour ne plus remettre cette horreur. Et puis ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai l'opportunité de me faire salir par un aussi charmant inconnu. »

J'ai ri et il s'est présenté :

« Je m'appelle Ron. Ronald Weasley. Et vous ? »

En plus d'être mignon, il était poli et semblait bien élevé.

« Moi c'est Harry et mon amie Hermione ! Nous sommes en vacances ici, c'est pour cela que je tiens absolument à rembourser votre T-shirt. »

« Si vous tenez vraiment à me rembourser, laissez-moi vous servir de guide et vous offrir une glace. »

Malgré mon étonnement, nous avons tout de même accepté l'invitation. J'ai appris que Ron avait arrêté ses études et qu'il travaillait comme assistant avec son père, un certain Arthur Weasley. Il ne m'a pas dit quel métier il faisait mais j'ai su qu'il était en réalité Londonien et que son père avait été muté à Hawaï. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que ses parents, sa jeune sœur et lui vivaient dans ce lieu paradisiaque. Il avait une grande famille mais ses frères avaient déjà tous fait leur vie.

Bref ! Je dois dire que nous avons passé une fin d'après-midi extraordinaire, à tel point que nous sommes arrivés en retard au restaurant. Heureusement, les garçons ne nous ont rien dit. Ils nous ont raconté leurs exploits.

« ET BAM ! Drake a reçu ma pagaie en plein dans la figure, lança Blaise en riant. C'était trop poilant, vous auriez dû voir ça ! Vous avez vraiment manqué quelque chose ! Heureusement, il a la tête dure et il n'a qu'une petite bosse ! »

« C'est bon ! Ca va ! bougonna Draco. De toute façon toi t'as pas vraiment brillé non plus ! Il a voulu faire le beau devant quelques jolies «vahine», et cet imbécile s'est levé dans la pirogue. Manque de pot pour lui, c'est juste à ce moment-là qu'une énorme vague est arrivée et l'a fait tomber à l'eau. Alors, Roméo, on fait moins le fière maintenant, hein ! (Blaise lui tira la langue) Au fait et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui ? »

« Et bien, si on compare notre journée à la vôtre, elle était géniale ! Nous avons acheté des souvenirs et quelques huiles locales, que l'on appelle «monoï». Leur répondit Hermione. Ah ! Oui ! J'oubliais, un truc hyper important ! »

Elle me lança un regard complice. J'ai tout de suite compris où elle voulait en venir, et je lui ai fait «non» de la tête. Mais, c'est comme si elle n'avait pas compris ou du moins comme si elle n'avait pas voulu comprendre.

« Harry s'est fait dragué par un beau Londonien-hawaïen, du nom de Ronald. Ron pour les intimes. Et je dois dire que ça ne semblait pas vraiment lui déplaire ! N'est-ce pas Harry ? »

La couleur de mon visage avait tourné au rouge vif. J'ai baissé les yeux un instant, puis lorsque je les ai relevés, j'ai croisé le regard de Blaise et Draco, qui n'avaient pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier ce qu'Hermione venait juste de dire. Je sentis le besoin de me justifier.

« Vous savez, ce n'était qu'un mec ! Et puis il ne m'a pas dragué, il m'a juste dit qu'il me trouvait charmant. C'est tout ! Je vous le jure ! Mais de toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait vous gêner, je fais ce qu'il me plaît après tout ! »

« Mais tu sais très bien que tu es sous ma responsabilité et que je suis ton grand frère ! Et en tant que tel, je me dois de veiller sur toi ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il ne t'arrive quoi que ce soit ! Rétorqua Blaise. »

Blaise et son côté grand frère protecteur m'exaspéraient parfois mais j'y étais habitué. Et puis... grand frère, grand frère... on avait quand même le même âge. Quoi que, tous mes proches se plaisaient à dire que j'avais un côté innocent et fragile qui faisait que les autres avaient toujours un besoin maladif de me protéger. Je vous assure, c'était chiant au possible.

« Oui, oui, soufflais-je en roulant des yeux. De toute façon je ne pense pas le revoir de sitôt alors... »

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, Draco et Hermione nous avaient rejoint à notre hôtel. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à aller faire quelques achats, le téléphone de la chambre sonna. Surpris j'ai décroché.

Et quelques minutes plus tard Hermione m'a demandé :

« Alors, qui étais-ce ? »

« Ron ! Il nous a invité à faire une excursion sur une île. Et j'ai accepté, nous passerons une semaine là-bas, génial non ! »

Cela n'avait pas vraiment l'air de plaire ni à mon frère, ni à Draco. Car pour eux, la venue d'un autre lion dans l'arène, était un défit qui leur était lancé. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils semblaient autant peu apprécier Ron. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. Parfois j'avais du mal à comprendre mon propre sexe. On dit souvent que les filles sont hyper complexes mais les garçons ne sont pas en reste non plus. Je parle d'expérience.

Bref ! Hermione, en revanche, était enchantée. Ce fut difficile de convaincre les deux zigotos, mais nous avons fini par y arriver.

Plus tard, Ron vint nous chercher à l'hôtel comme prévu et nous avons ensuite pris le bateau jusqu'à l'île. C'était un voilier gigantesque, le «MAHEATA» (**ndla **: à prononcer « Mahéata »). Un superbe bateau sur lequel j'avais toujours rêvé de naviguer. Et mon vœu, c'était enfin réalisé. J'étais heureux.

Durant le trajet je sentais constamment le regard de Draco et mon frère posé sur moi, mais surtout sur Ron. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'ils n'étaient venus que pour me surveiller ou pour prouver quelque chose. Hermione, jubilait et l'on pouvait lire un réel bonheur dans ses yeux. Elle entraîna Draco devant le bateau et là, l'enlaça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que je les voyais s'embrasser ou se tenir la main, j'éprouvais un étrange sentiment d'angoisse. Pendant qu'il l'enlaçait, le regard de Draco croisa le mien, ce qui me fit inexplicablement rougir. Cela dit j'ai vite oublié.

C'est là que je me suis aperçus qu'un autre bateau nous suivait. Hermione et moi semblions être les seules à s'en être aperçu. Comme je la voyais inquiète, je suis allé lui parler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me sembles soucieuse tout à coup ? C'est à cause de ce bateau qui nous suit depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai reconnu un de tes gardes du corps à l'intérieur. Hermione que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle me regarda et dit :

« Viens, je vais tout t'expliquer. Mon père est l'un des plus grands industriels du monde. Je suis sa fille et en tant que telle je me dois d'avoir des relations convenables. C'est-à-dire que je dois avoir un petit copain digne de ce nom. Tu vois ? »

« Je vois ! Draco Malfoy n'est pas assez bien pour toi, et c'est pour cela qu'ils te suivent, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais non, bien au contraire. Draco est un excellent parti ! Tu sais que Drake est le fils du concurrent direct de mon père. Et une alliance entre les deux plus grosses compagnies de cosmétique du monde serait merveilleuse, surtout pour les bénéfices des deux entreprises. Ils conquerraient le marché international, et deviendraient très puissants. »

Je levais un sourcil perplexe.

« Pourquoi ces gardes du corps alors ? »

« Et bien parce que… »

Mais à ce moment-là, Blaise arriva et coupa la conversation.

« Hep ! Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Préparez-vous ! »

Hermione lui sourit puis acquiesça. Quand il s'éloigna, elle me lança un regard complice.

« Ce n'est pas grave Harry. Je t'expliquerais la suite plus tard. »

Une fois descendus du navire, les garçons aidèrent Ron à décharger les bagages ainsi que la nourriture. Nous avons ensuite cherché un endroit où nous pourrions passer la journée et la nuit. Cette semaine promettait d'être mouvementé.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, nous sommes partis très tôt, Ron disait qu'il était préférable de se mettre en route si nous voulions atteindre rapidement la colline. Cela ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Blaise et Draco, qui avait l'habitude de ne se lever qu'après dix heures. Nous avons marché pendant longtemps avant d'enfin arriver au sommet. La vue était absolument splendide ! La mer et le ciel étaient d'un bleu très clair et de l'endroit où je me trouvais, je pouvais voir l'ensemble de l'île.

« C'est une île vraiment magnifique ! Toute cette verdure, toute cette végétation, j'ai rarement vu quelque chose d'aussi beau, m'extasiais-je. »

« Oui ! »

J'ai sursauté. Ron était près de moi et il admirait également la vue. Son sourire était plein d'un charme incroyable. Quand il m'a regardé, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir ! Ron est roux et il a des yeux magnifiques. D'un bleu polaire mais rieur. Il a un corps très athlétique ; il m'a raconté qu'il faisait beaucoup de surf et qu'il adorait ce genre d'excursion. Je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'il était aussi cool et sympa ; je n'en dirais pas autant de mon frère et Draco. Tout en muscle et en finesse certes, mais niveau caractère... Ron était disons... plus conciliant qu'eux. D'ailleurs en parlant d'eux, je les ai cherché. J'ai retrouvé mon frère et Hermione, en pleine concentration devant une noix de coco qu'ils essayaient désespérément d'ouvrir. J'ai souri et Ron leur proposa son aide. Ce qu'ils ne refusèrent pas. Le rouquin était d'une habilité incroyable car il réussit à ouvrir le fruit en moins de temps qu'il ne le faille pour le dire.

« Dites ! Demanda soudain Hermione après avoir bu son eau de coco. Est-ce que l'un de vous sait où se trouve Drake ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que nous sommes arrivés. »

« Il m'a dit qu'il allait se rafraîchir à la cascade. Répondit Ron. Il se comportait d'une façon très étrange. Si vous voulez, je peux aller le chercher. »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas la peine tu es assez fatigué comme ça ! Laisse-moi m'en charger, toi tu ferais mieux de rester avec Hermione et mon frère. Et puis ne vous en faites pas la cascade n'est qu'à une quinzaine de mètres d'ici ! »

« Fait attention p'tit frère ! S'inquiéta Blaise. »

Je lui souris et je me mis en route. A quelques mètres de la cascade j'entendais l'eau couler. J'ai réussis à me frayer un chemin à travers la végétation et alors, j'ai enfin pus voir la cascade. Elle était sublime ! L'eau était aussi claire et limpide que la couleur du ciel. Et la chute formait une sorte de nuage de vapeur rendu multicolore et lumineux grâce aux rayons du soleil. J'étais envoûté. C'est à ce moment que j'ai vu Draco. J'ai bien essayé de l'appeler mais le bruit que faisait l'eau était assourdissant, et couvrait totalement ma voix. J'ai donc décidé de le rejoindre. Mais lorsque que j'ai posé mon pied sur un rocher, j'ai perdu l'équilibre et j'ai glissé.

« YEEEHOW ! » (**ndla **: on ne se moque pas je vous prie.)

Je crois que j'ai dû perdre connaissance car lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais trempé de la tête aux pieds et Draco était assis près de moi.

« Alors le cascadeur, comment vas-tu ? »

« Aie ! J'ai un peu mal à la tête et puis j'ai un peu froid. Répondis-je en m'asseyant. »

« Tiens prend ma chemise. Elle te réchauffera ! Tu es resté inconscient au moins un bon quart d'heure. Mais dit moi, qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? »

« Je suis venu te chercher ! Les autres s'inquiétaient de ton absence. Surtout Hermione. Je crois qu'elle tient beaucoup à toi tu sais. »

« Oui ! Moi aussi... mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.»

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Euh… Fit-il d'un air embarrassé. Pour rien, je voulais juste dire, que parfois les choses ne sont pas ce quelles sont ! »

Je l'ai regardé, perplexe ! Mais il me paraissait tellement triste, que je n'avais pas cherché à insister. Nous sommes restés un long moment assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sans un mot. Je regardais Draco, il semblait tellement seul. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait. Il était présent, mais à la fois si distant. Comme perdu dans ses songes. Le vent provoqué par l'eau de la cascade, s'engouffrait dans ses longs cheveux soyeux et ces yeux d'un gris orageux se reflétaient dans l'eau. Il était mince et fort, jusqu'à présent je n'y avais pas fait attention. Il faut dire que quand il était jeune, il n'avait pas exactement le même physique. Il avait grandi... bien grandi je dirais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'ai soudain trouvé beau et très attirant. J'ai tremblé rien qu'à cette pensée.

« Tu as froid ? Demanda-t-il. »

« Un peu, oui. J'ai les pieds et les mains totalement gelés. »

« Tu sais, tu es mignon avec les cheveux mouillés. »

Il se rapprocha lentement, et quand il enroula ses bras autour de moi, j'ai tressaillis. Il le sentit et s'écarta.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Ri... rien, bredouillais-je un peu confus. »

Une vague de chaleur m'envahit. J'écoutais bondir mon cœur. Il me semblait qu'il se dilatait au point de remplir tout mon être. Une mollesse irrésistible me gagnait. Le regard de Draco devenait de plus en plus intense. Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Traversé de secousses, les genoux serrés, je restais replié sur ce battement intérieur. Soudain, je sentis ses bras qui m'enlaçaient. Je frémis, mais cette fois il ne les retira pas. Je retenais mon souffle, m'efforçant de me calmer. La tête posée sur son torse, j'entendais son cœur battre. Le tremblement de nos deux corps se communiquait par vagues de chaleurs. Je sentais ses bras, s'enrouler de plus en plus fort. Ses lèvres frôlaient ma nuque, j'avais l'irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. Puis j'ai senti des doigts glacés soutenir mon menton et relever mon visage.

Plongeant mon regard dans celui de Draco, je perdis immédiatement toute notion d'espace-temps. J'étais comme hypnotisé. Il approcha alors son visage du mien et instinctivement j'ai fermé les yeux. Quand il frôla ma bouche, une nuée de papillons avaient pris possession de mon ventre et dans un gémissement j'ai quémandé ses lèvres. Il allait me les offrir quand la voix des autres nous surprit. Relâchant précipitamment notre étreinte, nous nous sommes éloignés l'un de l'autre comme si de l'eau chaude venait de nous être versée sur la tête.

« Nous vous avons enfin retrouvé ! lança Blaise comme soulagé. »

« Cela fait plus d'une heure que vous êtes partis, nous commencions à nous inquiéter, ajouta Hermione. »

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Draco, tandis que mon frère m'enlaçait. Mon regard croisa celui de Malfoy. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait. Et je me refusais l'idée d'être, ne serais ce qu'une seconde, attiré par lui. Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça et ce même si j'avais ardemment désiré l'embrasser ! Nous sommes retournés au camp, où Ron prépara le dîner avec l'aide de mon frère. Hermione s'approcha de moi.

« Drake est vraiment étrange. Il est de plus en plus distant avec moi. J'ai parlé avec lui ! »

J'étais gêné par ce que venait de me dire Hermione. Elle ajouta :

« D'ailleurs toi aussi tu es bizarre Harry ! Et je sais pourquoi ! »

A cet instant, j'ai sursauté les yeux écarquillés ! Elle avait l'air d'être très sérieuse en disant cela. De grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient sur mon visage rouge vif et je craignais qu'Hermione n'ait découvert l'incident de la cascade. Parce que c'était une bavure et rien d'autre.

« Tu… Tu sais, ça ne voulait rien dire. C'était juste pour me réchauffer qu'il m'a pris dans ces bras. Ais-je bégayé. »

« Quoi ! Parce qu'il t'a pris dans ses bras ! Je te prenais pour un ami. »

Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux de la déception.

« Je ne voulais pas, je te le jure. C'est arrivé comme ça ! Oh ! Pardonnes-moi, je t'en prie. Je te promets de ne plus jamais l'approcher, m'écriais-je paniqué. »

« Pourquoi, ça ? Je ne t'en veux pas du tout ! Ron et toi pouvez vous voir autant que vous le voulez ! Mais je suis simplement un peu fâchée que tu ne m'aies pas dit qu'il t'avait enlacé. Alors c'était comment, raconte ! »

Un sourire radieux illuminait son visage alors qu'elle me parlait. Moi j'étais scié.

« Tu… parlais… de Ron. »

« Oui ! Pourquoi ? Tu parlais de quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Un profond soulagement m'envahit. J'étais tellement heureux que je pris Hermione dans mes bras. Elle me dit :

« Ohlà ! Harry, t'es vraiment bizarre ! Je suis sûre que Drake et toi êtes malade. Parce qu'il a réagi de la même façon quand je lui ai parlé de Ron et toi. Il croyait aussi, que je parlais d'un autre garçon. Vous deux, vous me cachez certainement un truc. Je ne sais pas quoi ! Mais je trouverais, faites-moi confiance. »

A cet instant, Blaise et Ron nous appelèrent pour le dîner. Draco, s'assit entre Hermione et moi. Elle prenait sa main, ils s'embrassaient devant nous et je ne pouvais en supporter davantage. Je ne comprenais pas ma réaction... cette étrange bouffée de chaleur qui vous enserre le cœur et l'estomac comme pour vous étouffer. Je me suis levé et ai prétexté n'avoir pas très faim et avoir un peu froid. Je suis donc retournée dans ma tante. Blaise se leva à son tour et me suivit.

« Ca ne va pas, frérot? Tu es malade ? Demanda-t-il inquiet. »

« Non. Je vais très bien, rassure-toi. Je suis juste un peu fatigué c'est tout. Une bonne nuit de repos me fera le plus grand bien. Bonne nuit, grand frère. »

Il posa un baiser sur mon front avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit et de s'en aller.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Il était déjà dix heures du matin quand j'ai ouvert les yeux. Mon frère et Draco préparaient le petit-déjeuner tandis que Ron et Hermione commençaient à ranger les affaires.

« Alors bien dormis ? demanda Ron tout sourire. »

« Mouais... répondis-je encore un peu dans les vapes. »

J'ai fait ma toilette et j'ai rejoint les autres pour manger un peu. Je sentais qu'il y avait une sorte de tension entre Draco et moi, ce qui me dérangeait fortement. Ron, m'avait proposé de partir avec lui visiter un endroit dont lui seul connaissait l'existence. Nous nous mîmes très vite en route. Le rouquin et moi marchions en tête.

A midi, nous nous sommes arrêtés près d'une rivière. Il faisait chaud et Hermione ne pus se retenir de tremper une tête. Elle entraîna le blondinet avec elle. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les observer. Il lui disait les mots d'amours qu'il ne me dirait jamais. C'est comme si je me retrouvais à nouveau en face de Seamus et de sa guitare. Ils semblaient tellement heureux ensembles. Draco souriait et s'amusait avec sa petite amie. Elle était magnifique. Ses longues boucles brunes s'entremêlaient avec les cheveux blonds de Draco. Leurs peaux luisaient au soleil, elles s'accordaient tellement bien qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était un tableau que l'on venait juste de peindre. Quand il regardait Hermione ses yeux reflétaient la joie, alors que quand nos regards se croisaient, je ne lisais que de l'amertume. Comment avais-je pus croire qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose entre lui et moi ? Je compris lentement, péniblement, que Draco s'était moqué de moi, encore une fois : comme il l'avait toujours fais d'ailleurs ! Comment avais-je pus ne serais-ce qu'un instant, croire qu'il avait changé ? Et pourquoi ça n'arrive toujours qu'à moi ? Est-ce que je suis maudit ? Et puis de toute façon que me prenait-il de penser que Draco était gay ou même bisexuel ? Il m'avait pris dans ses bras soit, on avait failli s'embrasser soit, mais de là à m'imaginer lui faire de l'effet... je perdais vraiment la boule. Il me faisait perdre la boule et croyez-le ou non, c'était plus que perturbant.

La voix de Ron me sorti de mes songes. Dommage pour lui... j'étais de mauvaise humeur.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses Harry ou devrais-je plutôt dire à qui ? »

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. Vu ! Lui ai-je sifflé. »

Loin de se vexer, il m'a souri.

« Ne t'énerves pas ! Je veux simplement t'aider. J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre entre Malfoy et toi depuis le début du voyage. Je me trompe ? »

Bah ! Et puis pourquoi pas ? Ron paraissait être quelqu'un de compréhensif. (**ndla **: on ne tue pas l'auteur SVP ! Ce n'est qu'une fic et c'est un AU... donc j'ai des circonstances atténuantes n.n...et puis Ron compréhensif c'est assez rare non ?)

« Non, dis-je d'un ton résigné. Enfin, je ne sais pas, vraiment. De toute façon il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous, pour une seule et bonne raison : il aime Hermione et pas moi. D'ailleurs, il n'est probablement pas bi et il ne semble pas vraiment faire attention à moi comme tu peux le constater. »

En faisant un bref signe du menton, je lui ai montré les deux tourtereaux entrain de batifoler dans l'eau.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr ! Je vous ai vu près de la cascade, hier. Et pour moi ça semblait être bien plus qu'une simple accolade entre deux amis. »

J'arrondis les yeux.

« Tu étais là ? Mais comment ? »

« Peu importe, le plus important c'est que ce que j'ai vu ! »

« Oui ! Et bien ce que tu as vu, c'était une énorme mascarade à laquelle j'ai cru, malgré moi. Draco, n'a pas de cœur, il ne pense qu'à m'humilier, et je dois dire que là, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Il sait que je suis gay et il en profite... Et puis, pourquoi je te dis tout ça ? Oh ! Je ne sais vraiment plus où j'en suis ! De toutes les façons je le déteste et je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec cet imbécile ! »

Des larmes perlaient sur mes joues. Ron d'un geste tendre et affectueux, presque paternel, les essuya et me prit dans ses bras. Je me détestais parce qu'à ce moment, j'aurais voulu que ce soit Draco.

« Tu sais, un cœur froid est un cœur mort, murmura doucement Ron. »

J'ai essuyé mes larmes et j'ai souri.

« J'ai déjà entendu cette maxime quelque part, mais où, je ne m'en souviens plus ? »

« Dans le film «Blade» ! Me répondit-il. C'était vraiment trop cool ! Tu l'as vu, dis-moi ? »

À ce moment, j'ai éclaté de rire, et Ron me suivit. Tous les deux, nous avons ri le reste de l'après-midi. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien. J'en avais même oublié Draco.

Ronald a vraiment été formidable en me remontant un peu le moral. Mais ma joie fut de courte durée, puisque le soir même, Draco et moi nous sommes disputés. Nous étions un peu à l'écart des autres.

« Tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser avec poil-de-carotte ! Me dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. »

« Il s'appelle Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux Draco ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Aucun... j'ai simplement remarqué que vous aviez l'air proche. Lui aussi c'est une tapette ? »

J'ai écarquillé les yeux d'effrois. Si j'avais eu des doutes sur sa sexualité, je n'en avais plus à cet instant précis. Toutes mes belles illusions venaient de s'en voler en fumée et j'en avais le cœur brisé. Draco me méprisait... allez savoir pourquoi ?

C'est donc en lui lançant un regard rutilant d'éclairs que je lui ai répondu froidement et d'un ton suffisamment sec pour assoiffé tout un peuple.

« Je t'interdis de prononcer ces mots en ma présence et de dénigrer quelqu'un qui ne t'a rien fait ! Mais tu te prends pour qui ? Zeus ? Dieu ? Contrairement à certain, lui, il s'intéresse un peu à moi ! Il ne fait pas semblant, de m'apprécier, et surtout, il ne me ment pas ! »

Il croisa les bras et soutint mon regard. Il y avait de la colère dans sa voix quand il reprit.

« Tu insinues que je t'ai menti ! Là, tu vois, je ne comprends pas ! »

« Laisse-moi te rafraîchir un peu les idées, avec l'eau d'une cascade ! Je t'ai cru quand tu m'as dit que tu avais changé. Tu sais quand tu m'as pris dans tes bras, je pensais que… Je me sentais tellement bien, pour la première fois j'avais goûté à un peu de tendresse venant de ta part. C'était si soudain, que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réaliser. Pour la première fois tu étais gentil. Mais peu importe, aujourd'hui je me suis rendu compte que tu ne faisais que me mentir. Tu n'es qu'un mythomane imbécile qui se croit supérieur aux autres et qui se permet de les insulter sans même les connaître ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, cherches-tu toujours à me blesser ? Je ne comprends pas ! Tu me détestes à ce point ? »

Mon ton cinglant avait perdu en force au cour du discours et n'était plus que murmure sur la fin. J'avais baissé les yeux et je tentais désespérément de contenir les larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux. Draco lui semblait avoir perdu de sa verve, mais il se reprit bien vite et quand il s'approcha de moi, je reculais pour lui faire face.

Il soupira.

« Tu te trompes ! Je te jure que j'étais sincère à la cascade. Moi aussi je me sentais bien avec toi et j'aurais voulu que… La vérité c'est que… C'est que… Je ne peux pas. Je n'arrive pas à t'en parler. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, peut-être plus que tu ne le crois ! »

« Tu mens ! Tu me traites indirectement de tapette et juste après tu me dis que je compte à tes yeux ? Comment avais-je pu croire ou même pensé que tu étais attiré par moi ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Je pouvais presque lire de la peine (?) dans ses yeux.

« Tout comme ça l'a été pour toi. Ne me dit pas que tu n'avais pas envie de moi. Je l'ai senti quand je t'ai enlacé. Tu ne m'as pas repoussé, malgré notre passé. Je sais que les coups de foudres n'arrivent en général que dans les films ou dans les contes de fées, mais je crois que nous faisons exception à la règle. Et je pense que ce qui s'est passé à la cascade devrait te pousser à concevoir que ce que je suis entrain de te dire n'est que véridique. »

« Pour moi la vérité, c'est que j'ai vraiment été idiot de te croire ; de croire qu'il aurait pu se passer quelque chose entre nous. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé à la cascade mais, je peux te jurer qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire ! Mais le pire, c'est que je pense à Hermione et à ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle apprenait ce que nous... ressentons. Ne t'en fait pas, à partir de maintenant je ne baisserais plus ma garde. »

« Je suis désolé ! Crois-moi Harry ! Je t'en prie ! »

« Tiens ? Tu fais des soldes sur les excuses en ce moment ? lançais-je sarcastique. »

« Harry... »

Son ton était suppliant.

« Non ! J'en ai assez de toutes tes excuses ! Je suis épuisé ! »

**oOoOoOoOo**

Je ne pouvais plus supporter une telle atmosphère. Alors j'ai décidé d'aller me promener : seul !

La lune éclairait la nuit, et le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles. Une brise fraîche vint caresser mon visage inondé de larmes. Je pleurais pour évacuer le stress, pour évacuer toute la douleur retenue en moi. Pourquoi me voiler la face ? Pourquoi me leurrer inutilement ? Je savais bien que j'étais irrésistiblement attirée par Draco. Et ce désir si intense c'étais l'amour. Oui ! J'étais amoureux de Draco Malfoy. C'était une réalité à laquelle je me devais de faire face et avec laquelle je devais vivre. Mais ce qui me faisait le plus mal, c'est que je l'avais repoussé quand il m'avait ouvert les bras. Etait-il sincère envers moi ? Je me remémorais sans cesse ses paroles : « Tu compte plus pour moi que tu ne peux le croire ! … Nous faisons exception à la règle ! » Elles me faisaient terriblement souffrir, parce que je me perdais en elles. Pourtant... je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Je n'avais plus confiance en lui. Il se jouait de moi et ça me faisait mal.

Plus tard, je me rendis compte que j'avais marché trop longtemps et que je ne savais plus où je me trouvais. Je compris que je m'étais perdu. J'ai crié, mais pas de réponse.

« Bon Harry ! Calme-toi. Il fait nuit, soit. Tu t'es perdu, soit. Mais les autres doivent certainement te chercher, alors tu vas te trouver un endroit où te reposer et lorsqu'il fera jour, tu y verras plus clair. De toute façon, ça ne peux pas être pire ! »

Soudain, le tonner gronda et il se mit à pleuvoir.

« Génial ! Tu ne pouvais pas te taire Harry ! m'auto rouspétais-je exaspéré. Comme toujours, je parle beaucoup trop vite ! Ce n'est pas tout, mais il faudrait peu être commencé à me chercher un abri. »

Quelques mètres plus loin, j'ai trouvé une grotte où je me suis installé. Le tonnerre grondait de plus en plus, et la pluie devenait de plus en plus forte. Des éclairs déchiraient le ciel, qui, quelques instants auparavant, était aussi clair que de l'eau. Je pensais à mon frère, à Hermione, à Ron et à Draco. Je me demandais si, ils avaient réussi à se réfugier quelque part, et à se protéger de l'orage. J'avais peur et je tremblais de froid. A chaque grondement je sursautais. Les genoux resserrés, la tête entre, je m'efforçais de ne pas penser à eux tous. Si bien que malgré l'orage, je pris mon courage à deux mains et me suis mis à leur recherche. Je sortis de la grotte et commençais à marcher dans le noir sous une pluie battante. J'étais terrorisé, mais juste le fait de penser à eux me donnait de la volonté et je continuais d'avancer seule dans la nuit.

J'étais épuisé, mes jambes ne voulaient plus me porter. La pluie ne cessait toujours pas et je me sentais si faible. Soudain, j'ai glissé tout le long d'une pente, pas très raide, heureusement. Je n'ai même pas crié tellement j'étais piteux, je me laissais tomber sans même penser à l'endroit où j'allais atterrir. J'étais comme vidé de mon esprit, les yeux mi-clos, le visage fouetté par la pluie, les membres endoloris, c'était comme si je tombais en enfer. Quelque chose arrêta ma chute, mais je n'avais pas la force de m'en soucier, je m'évanouis.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait jour et le soleil m'éblouissait. Péniblement, j'ai réussi à me lever et à m'asseoir. J'avais mal à la tête, je m'aperçus bien vite, que c'était parce que j'avais une sacrée bosse sur le front. Après dix bonnes minutes de «remise en état» j'ai regardé autour de moi. L'endroit où je me trouvais, m'étais inconnu. J'étais assis au pied d'une petite colline, sous un grand flamboyant jaune. J'étais vraiment mal-en-point. J'ai essayé de me mettre debout, il fallait que je retrouve les autres, mais une douleur fulgurante envahie ma jambe droite : J'avais une entorse à la cheville.

« Et merde ! Hurlais-je. C'est pas vrai ! Comme si le fait que je sois perdu ne suffise pas, il faut aussi que je me casse quelque chose ! Bon Harry ! Zeeeeen ! Ce n'est pas en t'excitant que tu te sortiras de ce fichu merdier. Réfléchis. D'abord, tu dois trouver le moyen de te déplacer en te fatiguant le moins possible. »

J'ai regardé autour de moi et j'ai vu ce qui allait me sauver.

« Génial ! Un bâton, en plus il est à la bonne taille. »

J'ai rampé jusqu'à lui et je m'en suis servi de béquille. Plus loin j'ai trouvé des «Terevete» (ndla : prononcé Térévété), ce sont des plantes qui soulagent la douleur. Il suffit d'en cueillir quelques feuilles, de bien les écraser et d'enduire la mixture sur le bleu. Je sais cela, parce qu'on a étudié les plantes exotiques en botanique. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, mon professeur était un vrai connard de base. Sévère, particulièrement injuste, mais vraiment bandant quand j'y repense. Ouais... c'était un connard de base vraiment bandant. Rogue qu'il s'appelait. Severus Rogue. Je me rappelle l'avoir haïs en public mais en privé... je le matais sans beaucoup de retenue. Je ne sais pas s'il avait noté mais bon... je pense que je devais être sacrément masochiste. A chaque fois je faisais une bêtise rien que pour qu'il me remarque... enfin. J'avais dix-sept ans aussi à l'époque.

« Ca y est ! Bon il est temps de se mettre en route… Mais… (GRRRBLBLBMMMMRRRLLL) Oh ! Euh… Je crois que je vais d'abord manger un morceau... hem. Mon estomac fait autant de bruit que la vieille carcasse que conduit ce pauvre Dumbledore, notre ancien voisin. »

Et c'est à quelques mètres plus loin que j'aie trouvé un bananier près d'une rivière, le courant était d'ailleurs assez fort. Je me suis assis et j'ai dévoré les fruits en me rappelant, de bons souvenirs. Avant que papa ne fasse fortune dans l'industrie du textile, nous vivions tous dans une maison très simple au Texas. Là-bas j'y avais tous mes meilleurs amis avec ce cher Dumbledore, l'homme le plus étrange que j'aie jamais connu et certainement le plus vieux. Je ne savais pas exactement quel âge il avait mais il devait certainement avoisiner les cent ans... Mon père disait qu'il vivait déjà là à l'époque de mes grands-parents. J'avais un doute parce que pour son âge c'était un homme assez dégourdi. Il me racontait des histoires souvent invraisemblables et farfelues sur des sorciers et sur un monde parallèle au nôtre. C'est comme ça que ma phobie des grenouilles a commencé. Il m'a toujours dit qu'il y avait plusieurs formes, plusieurs sortes d'amours. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ce qu'il voulait dire par-là, mais en pensant à Draco tout devenait clair.

C'est dans ce genre de moment que l'on regrette le passé et que l'on haïs le présent.

« Bien ! Ce n'est pas tout mais si je veux retrouver les autres il faudrait peu être que je m'active un peu. »

Lentement, je me suis levé pour aller boire et me rafraîchir. Ma cheville me faisait toujours autant souffrir, mais un peu moins qu'avant. Difficilement, j'ai réussi à boiter jusqu'à la rivière, mais en me baissant pour prendre un peu d'eau, j'ai fait un faux mouvement et tombais dedans. J'ai essayé de regagner la rive, mais je ne pouvais pas nager, mon entorse me faisait épouvantablement mal. Le courant était trop fort et m'emportait de plus en plus loin du bord.

Je criais : « AU SECOURS ! AIDEZ-MOI ! AU SECOURS ! » Mais personne ne venait.

J'avais beau m'égosiller, il fallait que je rende à l'évidence. J'étais perdu et personne ne savait où je me trouvais. J'ai donc cessé de me débattre et je me suis laissé couler. Sous l'eau qui me ballottait dans tous les sens, j'ouvrais mes yeux. Je voyais le ciel, et sa couleur combinée avec celle de la rivière me rappelait étrangement les yeux de mon père. Je me rappelais également tout les autres : Blaise, Hermione, Ron, mais surtout Draco.

Draco que j'aimais et qui m'avait, trahis. De toute façon ce n'était pas plus mal de mourir, ainsi je ne vivrais plus en sachant qu'il en aime une autre. Je ne sentais plus d'air dans mes poumons. Je commençais lentement à me noyer. J'avais froid, j'attendais la mort, et soudain, le noir total, l'oubli définitif. Puis, une lueur étrange s'approcha de moi. Un ange me tendait la main. Qui était-ce ? Je n'en savais rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est cet ange qui m'avait sauvé la vie. Il souriait et puis tout à coup inexplicablement il s'est mis à crier mon nom.

« HARRY ! HARRY ! OUVRE LES YEUX, JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! HARRY ! »

Je me suis brusquement relevé en crachant toute l'eau qui encombrait mes poumons pendant qu'une main apaisante massait mon dos. Epuisé, je me suis laissé retomber et avec surprise ma tête a atterri sur quelque chose de mou.

« HARRY ! HARRY ! REGARDE-MOI ! »

« Paaaascrieeeer... murmurais-je encore sonné. »

« Enfin ! Tu ouvres enfin les yeux ! »

Hermione était assise près de moi avec Draco et elle faisait un immense sourire. J'avais la tête posée sur les jambes de Blaise : il me caressait doucement les cheveux. Ron est ensuite arrivé et m'a épongé le front en disant :

« Tu peux être fier de nous avoir fais une belle frayeur ! »

J'ai souri :

« Je suis désolé. »

Puis, je me suis endormi. J'avais enfin retrouvé ceux que j'aime, et je me sentais en sécurité dans les bras de mon frère.

Plus tard, j'ai ouvert les yeux et la première chose que j'ai entendu c'était :

« Alors le cascadeur, comment vas-tu ? »

J'avais reconnu la voix de Draco. Faiblement, je lui ai demandé :

« Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? »

« Oui. Depuis que tu t'es endormi, c'est-à-dire, il y a à peu près quatre heures. »

A ces paroles, j'ai regretté ce que je lui avais dit l'autre soir. Il était fatigué, les cernes qu'il portait sous ses grands yeux gris orage, me le prouvaient. Il m'avait veillé et je ne pouvais que lui en être reconnaissant. Je le trouvais encore plus séduisant ainsi, j'ai voulu le prendre dans mes bras. Mais, ma fierté l'emporta sur mon cœur.

« Où sont les autres, où est mon frère ? »

« Il est là, dehors ! Il voulait rester à ton chevet, mais je lui ai dit d'aller se reposer ! Tu penses bien qu'il n'a pas voulu et que j'ai été obligé de l'y forcer ! Harry, écoutes, je … »

« J'aimerais sortir, s'il te plaît Draco ! Aide-moi à me lever ! »

Il était visiblement déçu. Il me prit dans ses bras et me souleva. Il me conduit dehors, j'étais encore faible et je boitais toujours. Lorsqu'il me vit, Blaise se jeta dans mes bras, manquant de nous faire tomber Draco et moi. Nous avons ri de bon cœur. Puis, tous les deux, ils m'aidèrent à m'asseoir près du feu, qu'ils avaient préparé. La première chose qu'ils me demandèrent était : « Que t'est-il arrivé ? ». Je leur ai donc tout raconté, avec une tasse de chocolat dans les mains. (**ndla **: bah oui... excursion ou pas, je ne pars jamais sans mon kit de survie : une tasse, un thermos et du chocolat en poudre ! Donc pas d'exception pour les persos.)

« Et voilà toute l'histoire ! Mais comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? Et qui m'a sauvé ? »

« Ca, me répondit Hermione, tu le dois à Drake ! »

J'ai tourné les yeux vers lui. Il me regardait avec une telle intensité. Je lui ai souri, et il m'a renvoyé mon sourire. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'envoler... mais bien entendu j'ai mis ça sur le compte de la joie d'être en vie.

« Laisse-moi te raconter ce qui s'est passé ! repris Ron. Après ton départ précipité du camp, ton frère qui s'inquiétait pour toi a proposé de partir à ta recherche. Nous sommes donc tous allés te chercher, mais la pluie nous a surpris. Et nous avions juste eut le temps de nous abrités, avant que l'orage ne gronde. Blaise voulait continuer seul, les recherches, mais Draco l'en a empêché disant que c'était stupide et trop dangereux. Qu'il risquerait de se blesser inutilement, et que ça ne l'avancerait pas plus que maintenant. Alors, nous avons attendu que l'orage cesse et là nous avons continué. Nous avons marché un long moment, nous commencions à désespérer, mais c'est là qu'Hermione a entendu tes appels au secours. Elle nous a prévenu tous et nous nous sommes précipités dans la direction des cris. C'est là que Draco t'a vu emporté par le courant de la rivière. Il s'est jeté sans attendre à l'eau. Mais comme nous ne nous vous voyions pas sortir, Blaise a commencé à plonger. Puis c'est juste à cet instant que nous vous avons vu émerger de l'eau. Blaise, Mione et moi, nous vous avons hissé sur la rive. Tu ne respirais plus et Draco t'a fait du bouche-à-bouche. Après quelques minutes d'intense frayeur, tu as enfin ouvert les yeux, et je pense que le reste du le connaît. »

Des larmes coulaient sur mon visage. Je ne pouvais les retenir, l'émotion était trop forte.

« Merci ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous ! »

« Ce n'est pas nous qu'il faut remercier, c'est Draco ! C'est lui qui t'a sauvé et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Je suis fier d'être ton meilleur pote, mon frère ! fit Blaise en souriant. »

Mais, Draco n'était déjà plus là. J'ai regardé tristement autour de moi, il n'était pas là ! Il m'avait sauvé la vie : je la lui devais ! Peut-être tenait-il vraiment à moi ? Le goût amer du remords naissait dans ma gorge. Comment avais-je pu lui dire tous ça ? En fin de compte, je m'étais peut-être trompé... Comment le lui dire ?

D'un autre côté... comment savoir si son geste n'étais pas seulement guidé par l'esprit de protection que tout être a en lui ? Cette volonté de protéger une personne quelconque; je veux tout simplement dire son instinct.

« Il est très fatigué, il doit sûrement se reposer, supposa Hermione. »

**oOoOoOoOo**

Depuis, cet incident, je ne vis plus Draco, sauf aux heures de repas. Il restait avec Hermione la majorité du temps ou avec mon frère quand Mione partait en balade avec Ron. D'ailleurs, ils partaient parfois pour la journée et ne revenait qu'au soleil couchant. Ils riaient... ils c'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Je demandais souvent à Mione ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire de leur journée, mais elle me répondait par un sourire mystérieux et une œillade. J'espérais qu'elle ne projetait pas de me mettre en couple avec Ron... pas qu'il ne soit pas mignon mais je ne voulais qu'une seule personne. Qu'un seul blond. Un blond que ça ne semblait pas vraiment dérangé qu'Hermione passe tout son temps avec un autre garçon... remarquez, il pensait que Ron était gay donc pas de raison pour lui d'être jaloux.

Souvent, je sentais son regard posé sur moi, je me retournais alors et lu, il esquivait le mien. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'il me fuyait car il ne m'adressait la parole que pour me dire « Bonjour ! ». C'était assez troublant et vraiment douloureux. J'aimais Draco à en mourir, mais lui, m'ignorait.

Les derniers jours, passèrent très vite. Ma cheville était à présent guérie et nous nous apprêtions à partir. Avant le départ, j'ai décidé une dernière fois d'admirer l'île. Je me suis rendu sur la petite colline d'où je pouvais voir son ensemble.

« Cette île est vraiment un endroit magique, me suis-je dit. »

De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais voir la cascade où mes premiers émois avec Draco avaient commencé. Je reconnus également la petite vallée et la rivière qui la traversait. Je me remémorais les bons et mauvais souvenirs. Je me disais que c'était le seul endroit au monde qui m'avait fait découvrir ce qu'était réellement l'amour. Une vague de mélancolie mélangée à un peu de joie m'inondait. Je pensais à Draco que j'apercevais de là où j'étais. Je pensais que je n'allais certainement plus le revoir, et qu'il allait faire sa vie avec une autre, tandis que moi, je me morfondrais dans mon coin, en pensant à lui chaque jour. Blaise, me sortis de mes pensées.

« Allez p'tit frère, il faut qu'on y aille. »

« J'arrive ! …Au revoir belle île ! Peut-être reviendrais-je un jour, qui sait… »

Du bateau, je regardais silencieusement, l'île s'éloigner de nous. Une fois arrivés au port ; nous avons déchargé nos affaires. La sœur de Ron, nous attendait sur le quai. Elle était très jolie, et à mon avis je n'étais pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Mon cher grand frère la dévorait littéralement des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas s'en détacher, d'ailleurs il semblait qu'elle aussi avait craqué pour mon frangin. J'ai souri dans mon coin.

« Les amis, je vous présente ma petite sœur Ginevra. Ginny, voici Harry, Hermione, Draco, et Blaise. »

« Enchantée, dit-elle en souriant. »

« Enfin une fille, s'exclama Hermione. Ca fait du bien de voir des seins autres que les siens ! »

Nous avons éclaté de rire, puis Ginny s'est tournée vers mon frère.

« Sa… Sas… Sara… Bégaya-t-il comme hypnotisé. »

« C'est du morse. Dans le langage de mon frère, cela veut dire : Bonjour ! Ai-je dit un brin moqueur. »

Nous avons tous ris et sommes partis. Inutile de préciser que Blaise m'a jeté un regard noir du genre « nonmaisdequoijememêle ! ». Nous avons rejoint notre hôtel. Draco et Hermione, furent raccompagnés au leur. J'ai regardé la Land-Rover s'éloigner, pensant que je ne reverrais certainement plus mon blond. Nous nous étions fait un bref au revoir, avant qu'il ne monte dans la voiture. J'ai eu le cœur déchiré en morceau... j'aurais voulu lui dire que je l'aimais, mais les mots refusaient de dépasser la barrière de mes lèvres. J'étais anéanti.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Cette semaine fut monotone. Enfin, pas pour mon frère qui voyait de plus en plus Ginny. Ils avaient l'air de vraiment bien s'entendre, et j'étais très content pour eux. Il y en avait quand même qui étaient heureux. Moi, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Draco, à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Oh ! Il devait certainement bien s'amuser avec Hermione. Il devait déjà m'avoir oublié. J'étais énervé jusqu'aux larmes, je m'en voulais de mes désirs. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir repoussé alors qu'il m'avait offert ses bras. J'aurais du lui dire oui, peu m'importaient à présent qu'il m'ait menti ou pas. Les jours passaient, sans rien changer.

Je commençais à le haïr.

Je ne me refusais plus aux imaginations nocturnes. J'attendais avec impatience cette demi-inconscience d'un esprit qui va s'endormir. Le visage enfoncé dans mes oreillers, je m'abandonnais à mes rêves. Parfois même j'avais les mains baladeuses et je me réveillais en sursaut effaré parce que je m'étais permis de faire... Même adolescent je ne m'étais jamais masturbé en pensant à quelqu'un. Ca me dégoûtait.

Blaise, me demandait sans cesse ce qui m'arrivait, ce que j'avais. Et je l'envoyais paître sans aucune forme de cérémonie. Il s'inquiétait, mais je n'avais plus goût à rien... j'étais une véritable épave.

« Il faut que tu manges un peu frérot ! Sinon, tu vas tomber malade. »

« Je sais mais je n'ai pas faim. »

« Moi je sais ce qu'il a, lança Ginny en souriant. Il est tout simplement tombé amoureux. »

« Ah bon ? Et de qui ? demanda précipitamment mon frère. »

Honteux et gêné d'avoir été découvert, je répondis furieusement :

« Non mais, de quoi je me mêle ! »

« Hey ! Calme-toi Harry ! Ginny ne voulait pas te blesser. »

« Je sais, je suis désolé, dis en soupirant. Tu as raison Gin', je suis amoureux. Mais, d'un garçon qui se fiche totalement de moi... »

« Je suis sûr que ce garçon dont tu me parles, tiens beaucoup plus à toi que tu ne le crois. Me dit-elle affectueusement. »

J'avais déjà entendu ça quelque part... étais-ce un film d'amour qui ressemblait à ma vie pour que tout le monde me sorte les mêmes inepties ? « Il tient beaucoup plus à toi que tu ne le crois » tsssk ! Non mais quelle connerie j'vous jure ! C'est vrai quoi... si c'était la vérité, je ne serais pas là entrain de me morfondre... entrain de regretter de ne pas être dans les bras d'un garçon qui a failli m'embrasser pour me traiter de tapette ensuite et enfin me sauver la vie alors que je lui en voulais ! Draco Malfoy n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça... De remettre en cause mes sentiments pour lui... C'aurait été tellement plus simple s'il ne m'avait pas sauvé... Au moins, je ne me serais pas posé autant de questions stupides et inutiles du genre « est-ce parce qu'il m'aime qu'il a fait ça ? »...

Je me serais dit qu'il avait joué avec moi, qu'il avait pris son pied et basta ! Je l'aurais haïs, aimer, pleurer, mais j'aurais fini par l'oublier. Alors que là... un simple geste et hop ! Tout étais à foutre à la poubelle... j'en avais vraiment assez.

« Je ne sais plus qui croire et quoi penser... marmonnais-je les yeux baissés. »

Elle changea de sujet et claironna :

« Ce soir nous fêtons l'anniversaire de Ronny, il aura vingt et un an. Il m'a chargé de vous inviter. Il tient sincèrement à ce que vous veniez. »

« Non ! Je suis désolé. Mais je crois que Blaise ira seul. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la fête. »

« Allez frangin ! Tu ne vas quand même pas rater l'anniversaire de ton super pote Ron ! Je pense que tu le décevrais énormément si tu ne venais pas. Et puis, ça te fera du bien de sortir. »

« Oui et en plus il y aura Draco et Hermione, poursuivit Ginny. »

Lorsque j'entendis prononcer le prénom de Draco, mon cœur fit un demi-tour dans ma poitrine, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir tellement il battait fort.

« Tu verras, tu t'amuseras comme un fou. Jubilait Blaise. »

« J'en doute ! Murmurais-je, alors. »

« Qu'as-tu dit ? »

« Euh… Rien. J'ai seulement dis que je n'avais pas de costume pour ce soir, mentis-je. »

Manquerait plus que Blaise apprenne que j'étais amoureux de son meilleur ami...

À cet instant, Ginny embrassa mon frère, me pris par le bras (sans se préoccuper outre mesure de mes protestations véhémentes qui se résumaient à « Gné ? ») et lança avant de sortir de la chambre :

« Et bien, nous allons arranger cela. A tout à l'heure mon canard, je vais faire du shopping avec ton frère ! »

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le soir, quand nous sommes arrivés à la soirée de Ron, il vint nous accueillir.

« Salut, Blaise ! Et… Wow ! Harry, tu es à croquer ! »

« Merci. »

Je portais un costard trois pièces sans cravate, d'un vert profond presque noir. Seule ma chemise blanche se détachait de l'ensemble plutôt sombre. Ce qui convenait parfaitement à mon humeur. Au moment où on l'a acheté, Ginny m'avait dit qu'il épousait parfaitement mes formes, surtout (et elle m'avait fait jurer de ne pas le répéter à mon frère) mon (je cite) « superbe petit cul rebondit et ferme » ! Haaa les filles...

Ron nous présenta au reste de sa famille (plutôt grande). Ses parents étaient charmants et d'un naturel chaleureux. Puis il y eut les jumeaux Fred et Gorge Weasley... des véritables petites furies. Ils ne cessaient de faire des farces à tout va, se préoccupant peu de leur âge et se fichant éperdument des réprimandes de leurs épouses respectives : Pansy et Luna Weasley.

Enfin, Ron m'a présenté à son frère aîné : Percy Weasley. C'était un homme à priori séduisant et sans doute bien élevé mis à part sa main sur mes fesses dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. C'était déplaisant et à plusieurs reprises j'ai bien faillit lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure. Gay okay ! Mais vulgaire steak hors de question !

Alors qu'il baragouinait son discours cent pour cent pure drague, mon esprit était occupé ailleurs. Je cherchais désespérément une tête blonde, que je ne trouvais pas. Ron c'était, bien entendu éclipsé à la suite d'une énième blague de ses frères... ils avaient accidentellement renversé du sel dans le ponch et la moitié des invités hurlait à l'attentat. Blaise et Ginny étaient introuvables.

Bref ! J'étais largué au beau milieu d'une fête avec un carnivore égrillard pour seule compagnie. Que du bonheur quoi ! Soudain, alors que j'allais sérieusement songer à me suicider à coup de ponch salé, une main s'abattit brusquement sur mon épaule.

« Je suis tellement contente de t'avoir enfin retrouvé mon Harry d'amour ! lança joyeusement Hermione en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou. »

Trop surpris pour répondre, je me suis contenté de hocher la tête et de la prendre par la taille. Percy arrondi les yeux et se raidit d'un coup. Hermione lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Nous ne nous connaissons pas. »

« Je suis Percy Weasley, répondit-il un peu froidement. »

« Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Ravie de faire votre connaissance Percy. Ronald m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, dit-elle en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. »

« Vraiment ? Et que vous a-t-il dit à mon sujet ? »

« Que du bien rassurez-vous, répondit-elle avec un sourire goguenard. »

Elle mentait c'était évident. Puis elle me prit par la main et déposa un léger baiser dans mon cou qui me fit frissonné. Je suis extrêmement sensible du cou. Le moindre chatouillis et je fonds ou je frissonne. Percy fronça les sourcils perplexe puis s'approcha de nous.

« Vous êtes ensemble ? demanda-t-il. »

« Oui, répondit Hermione en nichant sa tête dans mon cou. Nous sommes fiancés depuis trois ans et nous allons bientôt nous marier. De plus j'attends un heureux événement... ça fait un mois que je suis au courant. Mon Harry chéri est teeeeeellement heureux de devenir papa. N'est-ce pas amour ? »

J'avais écarquillé les yeux au fil des mensonges d'Hermione... autant vous dire qu'ils étaient complètement exorbités à la fin de son petit récit imaginaire.

« Amour ? »

« Hein ? Euh... oui, oui, bien sûr ma douce, dis-je en rougissant. »

« Bonsoir, fit une voix chaude. »

J'ai sursauté, reconnaissant cette voix entre milles. J'étais vraiment, mais vraiment sur les nerfs.

« Bonsoir Draco, répondis-je en me retournant. »

« Harry, tu es absolument… (Il hésita). Enfin, très élégant. »

J'ai rougi.

« Merci. »

Il commença à tendre une coupe de champagne à Hermione quand il haussa un sourcil surpris de la voir ainsi lové dans mes bras. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander quelques explications que Percy se jetait déjà sur lui.

« Je m'appelle Percy Weasley et vous êtes ? fit-il avec un sourire charmeur. »

Oh ! Pas touche ! Propriété privée, hurla mon moi intérieur.

« Déjà pris, répondit froidement mon blondinet. »

Hermione gloussa alors que je souriais. Percy fronça les sourcils, puis s'excusa sèchement et s'en alla. Mione s'autorisa enfin à rire pleinement.

« Ça te prend souvent de mentir comme ça ? lui demandais-je avant de me détacher d'elle. »

« Oh je t'en prie Harry, c'était plutôt drôle non ? Et puis franchement, sa tête était impayable quand je lui ai dit que j'attendais un enfant de toi. Il faut dire qu'il avait l'air de beaucoup, beaucoup t'apprécier... »

Je poussais un grognement dégoûté et elle rit de plus belle, acceptant enfin la coupe que lui tendait Draco.

« Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien sans moi, dit-il. »

« Ne sois pas jaloux Drakychou... Harry avait besoin d'aide et je suis venu le secourir. »

« Mouais et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça Mione ! »

J'allais parler quand une douce mélodie envahis la pièce. Plusieurs couples se rendirent immédiatement sur la piste de danse et Hermione se tourna vers moi et en souriant.

« Tu m'invites à danser Harry ? »

Mon visage pris une magnifique tinte écrevisse et j'ai baissé les yeux en triturant les pans de ma chemise.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« Jenesaispasdanser, avouais-je de but en blanc. »

Hermione éclata d'un rire franc alors que je rougissais de plus en plus. Elle me prit par la main, mais je refusais poliment. J'étais déjà amoureux de son petit ami, j'allais tout de même pas lui insquinter ses petits petons.

« Je ne préfère pas, murmurais-je d'une toute petite voix. »

Elle haussa un sourcil et fit une moue déçue mais elle avait compris. Elle invita donc Draco à danser et moi, je me suis dirigé vers le buffet. Pendant la danse ; mon regard ne quittait pas Draco. Il avait un sourire qui me faisait défaillir. Mais, il ne m'était pas adressé. Je le haïssais, d'être aussi heureux alors que moi, j'étais sur le point de mourir de tristesse par sa faute.

Les danses se succédèrent et je fus invité par Ron, à qui, bien entendu, j'ai probablement ôté toute possibilité de pouvoir remarcher un jour, puis Ginny qui m'égalait et enfin quelques autres jeunes filles et jeunes hommes charmants qui se souciaient fort peu que je leur écrase les pieds tant que leurs yeux étaient plongés dans les miens. Pitoyable...

Une heure plus tard, je suis sorti prendre l'air sur la terrasse.

« Que viens-tu faire ici tout seul ? me surpris Hermione en me rejoignant. Tous les beaux mecs de la soirée ne t'ont pas quitté des yeux. Ils te dévorent littéralement, de haut en bas. »

« Oui... Mais, j'aurais aimé que ce soit un autre qui me regarde ainsi, soupirais-je avant de me rendre compte de ma bêtise. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

L'air maussade, je me suis retourné vers elle. J'en avais assez de mentir. J'en avais assez de me cacher... je voulais au risque de perdre son amitié lui avouer toute la vérité. Il fallait que je me décharge de se trop plein d'émotions qui me hantaient... Je devais lui avouer mon amour pour son petit ami.

« Mione, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… »

« Elle le sait déjà ! »

Confondu, je me suis retourné. Draco, se trouvait là, debout derrière nous. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, mes mains devenaient soudain moites, ma tête tournait. Mais, je ne voulais surtout pas montrer ma faiblesse devant lui, et ayant repris le dessus j'ai fini par demander.

« Draco ? Que fais-tu ici ? Et que veux-tu dire par, elle sait déjà tout ? »

« C'est simple. Répondit Hermione. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que Drake et toi étiez bizarres. Et bien, quand nous sommes revenus ici, je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas ! Au début, il ne voulait rien me dire, mais tu me connais, et à force d'insister, il a fini par tout avouer. Il m'a tout raconté, la cascade, la dispute, etc.… »

« Pardonne-moi Hermione ! Je ne voulais pas ! Je t'assure... ce... c'est venu comme ça... mais je... je ne ferais rien qui puisse nuire à votre couple, je te le garantis. »

« Harry, dit-elle doucement. Je ne vous en veux pas ! Et surtout je ne t'en veux pas ! »

J'ai écarquillé les yeux.

« Mais, tu l'aimes, non ? Et vous êtes ensemble. »

« Oui... Mais Drake est comme un frère pour moi. »

Je n'y comprenais vraiment plus rien.

« Assieds-toi ! Je vais tout t'expliquer… »

« Non ! Laisse-moi le lui dire, Mione. »

Draco s'avança lentement. Elle accepta et nous laissa seuls non sans un clin d'oeil. Elle pris le soin de fermer la baie vitrée avant de s'en aller. Je regardais Draco dans les yeux, mon cœur battait si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Il posa ses mains sur les miennes. J'assistais pour la première fois à cet envahissement de soi-même. Une sorte de courant électrique qui vous prend aux tripes et vous les secoue comme un cocotier dans tous les sens. Bref ! Je me sentais impuissant. Il aurait pu tout me faire, je ne lui aurais pas résisté. (**ndla **: Héhéhé... j'avais bien pensé mettre un truc cochon ici mais bon... zeeeen jusqu'à la fin Ka !)

« Te rappelles-tu ce que je n'arrivais pas à te dire ? »

« Oui. »

« Et bien, Mione et moi, on jouait la comédie ! On ne sortait pas réellement ensemble, on faisait semblant. »

« Hein ! m'exclamais-je abasourdis. »

« Te rappelles-tu, des fameux gardes du corps dont Hermione t'a parlé ? Je suppose aussi qu'elle t'a parlé de nos parents. »

« Oui. Mais que viennent-ils faire dans cette histoire ? »

« Nos parents pensent qu'une union entre leurs deux entreprises ne pourrait être que favorable à leurs profits. Et, ils se sont mis en tête de nous mettre ensemble Hermione et moi, leurs deux seuls héritiers, afin que leur association soit parfaite. Hermione et moi nous nous aimons certes, mais simplement par amitié. Nous leur avions dit que c'était une cause perdue, mais ils ne voulaient rien entendre et ils nous ont menacés de nous marier de force si nous refusions. C'est comme ça que nous avons trouvé l'idée de faire semblant d'être ensemble jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une solution. Mais ils s'en sont doutés et cela explique les gardes du corps ou plutôt, les espions. »

J'étais atterré. Comment des parents pouvaient-ils forcés leur enfant au mariage ?

« Comment comptez-vous, vous en sortir Mione et toi ? Parce que si je comprends bien, vous devrez faire semblant pendant longtemps encore. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes. Entre-temps, Hermione est tombée sous le charme de Ron, même si je me demande encore ce qu'elle a bien pu lui trouver. Et moi… Enfin, bien sur c'est réciproque. Le père de Ron fait partie de l'un des plus prestigieux cabinets d'avocats de Londres et c'est lui qui a trouvé la solution à tous nos problèmes. Arthur a pris un arrangement qui a tout de suite charmé nos parents. Au lieu de faire fusionner leur société par un mariage, ils vont en crée une nouvelle. Évidemment, dit comme ça, cela paraît simple, mais il a fallu nous battre becs et ongles pour arriver à ce résultat. Maintenant, Weasley père représente les deux plus grosses sociétés de cosmétiques du monde... il va se faire une réputation en or comme ça... »

« C'est fantastique, m'exclamais-je. Alors vous êtes sorti d'affaire Mione et toi. Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous. »

Et j'étais sincère, même si au fond de moi une boule subsistait encore et toujours grossissant jusqu'à pratiquement m'étouffer. Draco n'étais jamais sorti avec Hermione... un poids énorme se soulevait de mes épaules. Je n'avais pas trahi la confiance de Mione et surtout cela voulait dire que mon Draco était célibataire. Donc libre comme l'air...

Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à sauter de joie en l'embrassant et en lui criant mon amour, pour la simple et bonne raison, que s'il a été un jour attiré par moi, je ne savais pas si c'était encore d'actualité. Et puis... il m'avait insulté et blessé...

Je me suis levé et j'ai descendu les marches de la terrasse, pour me diriger vers le grand flamboyant du jardin. Il me suivit.

**oOoOoOoOo**

J'étais dos à lui. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et se mit à les caresser, avec toute la volupté et la douceur de la rosée qui s'écoule lentement des pétales d'une Lys. Le contact de ses mains sur mon corps me rendait fou, j'avais envie de l'enlacer, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je sais, je sais : TU ES CON ! Mais je n'y pouvais rien... je ne me comprenais pas moi-même. Alors que j'en avais rêvé chaque nuit, je n'arrivais pas à lui rendre ses caresses.

Soudain, je sentis son souffle chaud le long de ma nuque. Je frissonnais. Il m'embrassa doucement, ses lèvres glissant sur ma peau, puis passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux d'encre. Il susurra à mon oreille : « Je t'aime ! »

Ma respiration se coupa. Je me suis dégagé de lui, me suis retourné et l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux.

« Ne me mens pas. »

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je n'ai plus besoin de faire semblant maintenant et je te l'ai dit l'autre fois. Je te le redis encore, tu compte énormément pour moi ! Tu es tout ce que je désire, tu es tellement beau ! »

Ce n'était pas suffisant... pourquoi n'étais-ce pas suffisant ?

« Quoi d'autre ? »

« Quoi d'autre ? Dit-il surpris. Je ne vois pas… Ce qu'il y a d'autre ? »

« Est-ce que la beauté est tout ce qui t'importe ? »

Il se rapprocha de moi et m'enlaça. Je sentais son souffle sur mon oreille. Il murmura :

« Ecoutes-moi bien Harry Potter. Je ne t'aime pas seulement pour ta beauté, mais aussi pour ton courage, ta volonté. Je t'aime pour toutes les qualités qui font de toi l'homme avec qui je désire passer le reste de mes jours. »

Mon corps tremblait, j'étais tellement heureux. Enfin ! Enfin ! Il me disait les mots, que j'avais toujours attendu, que j'avais toujours désiré entendre. A ce moment, je sus qu'il était celui avec qui je vivrais toute ma vie. Je sentais qu'il était sincère avec moi. J'ai commencé à pleurer, mais il essuya mes larmes.

Il rapprocha son visage du mien, ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes, nos souffles s'entrelacèrent, les battements de nos cœurs s'entrechoquèrent, et nous nous sommes embrassés. Il embrassait divinement bien. Ce n'était pas seulement ses lèvres que je découvrais, mais son corps, sa bouche, la texture de sa peau. Je sentais ses mains me toucher, me caresser : chacun écoutait dans le noir, le halètement d'un désir pareil au sien.

Quand sa langue vint caresser ma lèvre inférieure, un courant électrique me parcouru de haut en bas et je lui laissais libre accès. Il me fouilla, me découvrit et je m'abandonnais dans un soupire, profitant simplement de la chaleur de sa bouche, de son corps... de lui.

Petit à petit le baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné. Draco me plaqua contre le large tronc du flamboyant, malmenant mon dos, mes fesses, faisant monter ma température interne... Il avait des mains à en damner le seigneur lui-même. Elles voyageaient sur mon corps et me faisaient siens à renforts de caresses langoureuses et de frôlements particulièrement excitants...

Quand l'une d'entre elles s'égara sur le renflement de mon pantalon, j'ai gémi alors que ma tension frisait un chiffre astronomique. Draco s'enhardit et appuya son érection contre la mienne, ondulant des hanches pour que je sente à quel point il me désirait. J'accordais mes mouvements aux siens et il râla d'une voix rauque et suave.

« Harry... je... j'ai... envie... »

« Viens, murmurais-je. »

Le rythme se fit de plus en plus effréné et il me saisit durement par les fesses écartant mes cuisses pour m'aplatir de tout son poids contre l'arbre. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent d'elles-mêmes autour de sa taille et il supporta mon poids en donnant de frénétiques coups de hanches, frottant, pressant, pétrissant, écrasant nos deus sexes douloureusement comprimés dans nos pantalons.

Je n'avais plus la notion du temps et gémissant, haletant, je me perdais dans le plaisir soudain qui noyautait mes entrailles. Draco enfouis son visage dans mon cou et titilla ma zone sensible... Rejetant la tête en arrière, je m'accrochais à ses épaules alors qu'il me marquait comme sien. Ses coups de boutoirs se firent bientôt plus brutaux, presque désespérés et meurtrissaient mon dos à mesure que la cadence se déchaînait. Cognant encore et encore mon corps, contre le tronc du Flamboyant, un dernier coup de rein m'arracha un cri et je jouis le premier. Draco imprima encore quelques mouvements de hanche contre mon corps tremblant et je l'entendis se libérer dans un long gémissement titré à mon nom.

Béats, époumonés et frémissants, nous sommes tombés sur le sol avec nos pantalons souillés. Draco était à genoux et la tête plongée dans mon cou, respirait bruyamment. Passant mes bras autour de son cou, j'approchais mes lèvres de son oreille.

Et tendrement, dans le noir, on pouvait entendre murmurer : « Je t'aime, plus que tout » ou encore « Gin va me tuer quand elle va apprendre que le costard qu'elle m'a payé est foutu... »

**oOoOoOoOo**

**(ndla :  Bon pour cette dernière partie je me suis disons... hem un peu beaucoup lâchée n.n... Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur surtout, mais disons que je suis un peu éméchée et que je délire grave quand j'écoute des chansons de Noël en écrivant bourrée mdr n.n... Bref ! La chanson (qui n'est pas complète) n'a absolument rien à voir avec le reste de la fic, mais je l'adore et je suis persuadée qu'elle vous parleras aussi ! On va dire que c'est un peu comme ce que ressens Harry okay ?)**

Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que Draco et moi avions trouvé refuge sur un banc face à l'océan, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent, bras dessus, bras dessous. Ils semblaient être les personnes les plus heureuses du monde.

Déjà Noël et la vie est belle

« Alors les amoureux, enfin réconcilié ? Lança Ron. »

On va le faire tout cool traditionnel

« Oui ! Et pour longtemps ! Répondit mon blondinet, me lançant un regard complice. »

Heureusement pour nous qu'il faisait noir et que le jardin était très faiblement éclairé... sinon... hem... Disons que je n'avais pas envie de supporter des railleries à caractère pornographique pour le moment. Voilà.

P'tits plats dans les grands comme grand maman. 

« Allez ! Suivez-nous. C'est le moment de souffler les bougies de mon gâteau. »

« Mince ! M'écriais-je soudain. Blaise, est-il au courant de tous ça ? »

« Bien sûr, qu'il est au courant. Déclara Hermione. C'est le premier à l'avoir découvert. Comment ? C'est un mystère. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que Ron et moi sommes ensemble. Il a un don incroyable en ce qui concerne l'amour ! D'ailleurs il m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il était très heureux pour vous et qu'il espérait depuis longtemps que tu deviendrais, son beau-frère Drake. »

« Sacré Blaise ! Il m'étonnera toujours ! S'exclama mon chéri. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne nous le dit pas en face ? Demandais-je intrigué. »

« Tout simplement parce qu'avec ma sœur, ils ont décidé de se faire une petite virée en Italie, pour la fin des vacances, à Venise. D'ailleurs, ils nous ont invités à les rejoindre, dès que la fête prendra fin. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

On aurait pu chercher le sapin dans les bois au Nord du Canada

Partir faire du ski d'fond très loin au Japon sur les pentes du Fuji-yama

Mais...

« Venise ! M'écriais-je horrifié. »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? s'étonna Ron. C'est la ville de l'amour. »

J'ai rougi en plongeant mon visage dans le cou de Draco.

« Mais cette ville est entourée d'eau… Et si jamais il pleut… Expliquais-je d'une voix misérable qui fit rire tout le monde sauf moi. »

« Et bien, je serais là pour te sauver, encore une fois et toutes les fois qu'il le faudra. Je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre aussi bêtement ! me rassura Draco. »

Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, la vie est belle 

Les enfants ont des ailes

Son regard orageux pétillait. Je lui souris et lui pris la main.

C'est jour de fête, jour de joie éternelle

Jingle Bel c'est Noël ! 

« Au fait, j'ai oublié de te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie sur l'île. »

Déjà Noël et la vie est belle

« Hum... ce n'est pas grave... j'ai déjà une petite idée pour la récompense, dit-il d'un air lubrique. »

On va le faire tout cool traditionnel (**ndla **: mdrrrr ! Z'avez saisit l'allusion là ?)

P'tits plats dans les grands comme grand maman. 

J'ai ri avant de l'embrasser.

Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock

« J'ai une idée, s'écria Ron. Et si nous faisions le tour du monde. »

Est-ce qu'en Australie, l'Kangourou farcis...

Aux marrons, c'est trop bon ? 

« Tu plaisantes j'espère, lançais-je en écarquillant les yeux. »

« Ben quoi... on est tous riche non ? Et puis vous avez encore environs un mois de vacances devant vous avant de retourner en Faculté... Vous n'en êtes qu'à votre troisième semaine et moi j'ai pris congé auprès de mon père qui me laisse le champ libre jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse de régler certaines affaires. »

« Weasley tu as souvent des idées invraisemblables, mais là c'est le bouquet. Et puis en un mois, c'est impossible, nous n'aurons jamais le temps ! lança Draco en roulant des yeux. »

« D'ailleurs, je te rappelle que… Euh… Enfin, je sais plus comment il s'appelle. Et bien que lui avait fait le tour du monde en quatre-vingts jours, ajoutais-je. » (**ndla **: Et c'est vrai... je ne me souviens jamais de comment il s'appelle ce mec... à chaque fois je me promets de retenir mais pfiout ! À chaque fois j'oublie... y'a pas quelqu'un pour me renseigner ? n.n...)

« Peut-être mais lui était en montgolfière, et nous, nous prendrons l'avion, c'est beaucoup plus rapide ! »

« RON ! avons-nous lancé en chœur. » (**ndla **: mdr... désolée mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Faut toujours que je le charrie ce pauvre Ronny... n.n...)

C'est l'été en hiver d'l'autre côté d'la terre

Pour avoir la tête à l'envers

Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock

« Ben quoi, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Si vous voulez, on peut utiliser un autre moyen de transport… »****

La pendule fait tic-toc !

Nous avons tous éclaté de rire. Hermione déposa un baiser sur le front de son vrai petit ami avant de l'entraîner dans la villa.

Et à minuit les cadeaux à la pelle...

Draco m'enlaça. Son regard était assez explicite pour que je comprenne qu'il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à l'intérieur. Il m'enleva loin de la maison, et nous sommes restés, blotti l'un contre l'autre, savourant cet instant magique, jusqu'au levé du jour.

**Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell c'est Noël !**

**THE ENDEUH ! U.u''''**

Bon je sais, c'est naze... faut dire que j'ai pas beaucoup réfléchit en l'écrivant (l'alcool et les blagues douteuses de mes potes aidant mdr !) mais j'aime bien... enfin pour le moment du moins n.n...

Encore SORRY pour le délire sur la dernière partie mais j'ai vraiment pas pu m'en empêcher... mdr !

J'espère quand même que vous avez aimé ! n.n...

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

**IMPORTANT A LIRE :** J'ai une assez mauvaise nouvelle... je risque de ne plus du tout pouvoir répondre à vos reviews, sauf si j'ai vraiment de la chance. Ma mère a découvert que je fraudais pour aller sur Internet (parce qu'elle me l'avait interdit) et maintenant la surveillance est double. Et je crains n'avoir le temps que de poster mes chapitres. **En fait, j'ai eu de la chance, parce que j'ai faillis m'arrêter complètement d'écrire. Je vous aurez envoyé les derniers chapitres de mes fics et j'aurais arrêté...** j'espère ne pas avoir à en venir à cette extrémité, parce que maintenant je suis véritablement bloquée. De toute façon dès que ma situation s'améliore je vous tiendrais au courant. **Mais rassurez-vous pour le moment je continue d'écrire.** Seulement maintenant, je pense poster les chapitres avec un vrai retard. Pardonnez-moi mais Merci à vous tous de me lire et surtout envoyez-moi des reviews. Parce que même si je ne peux pas vous répondre (du moins pour le moment) elles me permettent de continuer à écrire juste pour votre plaisir.

Merci !

Gros kissouxxxx HK !

60


End file.
